Jealousy After the Fact
by XOiHeartMiloOX
Summary: Sequel to "Mind Games" and a rewrite. Even though Ritsuka and Soubi admitted their love, the little neko-boy can still get jealous, right? How will he deal with it? RXS Sorry bad summary...


Jealousy After the Fact

**A/N- This is a rewrite, so if you're reading this and think that it sounds familiar, I'm not ripping this story of from anyone. I kept the beginning and end the same, but the middle part changed a lot. There was just something about it that I didn't like, but didn't notice until the day after I posted it, so I'll spend some time fixing it.**

I don't own Loveless

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Ritsuka woke up from the best sleep of his life. He looked up to see blonde hair spread across his pillow and a sleeping face nuzzled into his dark, midnight locks. Ritsuka wished that he could wake up like this everyday, but alas, he was already risking Misaki finding out. He decided that he would move out when he turned 16, so he had to put up with his mother's beatings for only 3 more years. But now that his and Soubi's relationship was stronger, he would be with the blonde more than he would his own home.

Trying to rid the nerve-wracking thoughts from his mind, Ritsuka glanced up, but surprisingly found 2 piercing ice blue eyes staring intently back at him. "S-Soubi, how long have you been awake?" Ritsuka turned his face away to hide the blush that was forming. _"Oh, no! What if he hears this!? Please don't be listening, please don't be listening, please don't be listening…"_

Soubi smirked and tightened his grip around the younger boy's waist, loving the feeling of the small body he was protecting. But than he suddenly became serious, "Did you mean it?" he asked a little hopeful. Ritsuka shifted a little, but kept his face hidden. "Mean what?" he answered, though a little muffled due to the pillow he shoved in his face.

"That you will move out when you're 16." Soubi placed butterfly kisses down Ritsuka's neck, trying to get him to turn back around. Ritsuka's whole body froze as he felt love emanate from Soubi's deep, smooth voice, and passion run through his roaming hands. _"Crap, he heard me! Damn Soubi and his damn connection with me! Why exactly did I want this!?"_

"Because you love me." Soubi grinned from ear to ear and pulled the neko-boy closer, if that was at all possible. Struggling to get out of his lover's grip only made Ritsuka tired, so he gave up and snuggled back into the welcoming arms.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Ritsuka admitted, "Yes Soubi, I was thinking of moving out, but it probably won't happen because I won't have anywhere to go, and I doubt that my father will rent me an apartment." Soubi kissed the top of Ritsuka's head and ran his finger s through the silky locks. "Than you could move in with me." Ritsuka's ears perked up and he had a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean we see each other everyday, and we've already 'slept together'. Now all I have left to do is shed those beautiful-"

"Don't even think about it. I bet that's the only reason you want me to move in." Ritsuka huffed and jumped out of Soubi's lap to sit on the opposite side of the bed, back facing his fighter. Soubi lost the warmth that the boy provided and tried to coax him back to where he belonged. Crawling seductively over to Ritsuka, Soubi was happy to find a blush adorning Ritsuka's porcelain-like face. "You know that's not the only reason I want you to move in with me, but it is a perk." Soubi purred, "I love you Ritsuka."

"Soubi, I-"

"Ritsuka, come down for breakfast!"

His mother's voice broke their moment, and suddenly gave the room an awkward silence. Before leaving, Ritsuka turned back around to find a semi-confused Soubi. "Ah, Soubi, I'll be back soon. If you don't want to wait, than I'll call you when I'm done; it's just that my mother has been in one of her 'good' moods lately, and I don't want to ruin that."

"Ritsuka, I said, time for breakfast! Come down here now!"

Scrambling over to Soubi, Ritsuka gave him a quick peck on the lips before he scurried out of his room and down to greet his mother.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Breakfast was going rather well until it came time for dessert. Misaki brought out cookies, éclairs, ice cream, and a chocolate cake. "Ritsuka, which one would you like?" Misaki grinned and motioned towards the sugary food. Knowing that Ritsuka's favorite was the chocolate cake, Misaki didn't take the rejection of it very well. "You're not my son! Give me back my Ritsuka! I want him NOW!! Get out, and don't come back until you've found my baby boy!! I will NOT let you get away with killing both of my sons!!"

Ritsuka tried to run from another of his mother's tantrums, but was backed into a wall as a newly cleaned knife was charging towards him. "Traitor! Liar! Imposter! Fiend!" He tried to duck each attack, but was unsuccessful as the knife sliced through his flawless face. Wincing in pain, Ritsuka saw his mother charge at him again, but tripped over a plate that fell during their 'battle'. This was Ritsuka's chance! He dashed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to find his fighter still in his room.

Shock passed over Soubi's face as he saw a flash of black ears. Soon enough, he found Ritsuka in his lap, holding on for dear life. "Shhh, it's ok now. She can't hurt you anymore, I'll protect you. Please Ritsuka, look at me? Let me take away your pain."

Ritsuka melted under Soubi's words and soon found himself back into the comfort he ran away from. Ritsuka reached up and caught a strand of blonde hair. Rolling it between his fingers, he quietly asked, "Why are you still here? I thought you had left once I went downstairs."

Soubi ran his fingers up and down Ritsuka's back to comfort the distressed boy. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I knew that letting you leave was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen to reason, so I stayed in case anything happened." Ritsuka smiled and took in the warmth that he was receiving. "Thanks Soubi. I don't know what I would do without you."

Grumble…

Ritsuka's face flushed as his stomach let out a mighty roar to let him know that it was hungry. Soubi couldn't help but chuckle at the innocent action and scooped the boy up as he walked out onto the balcony. "H-hey Soubi, where are we going!?" Soubi jumped out of the window and landed smoothly onto the concrete that was below them. "I'm taking you out to breakfast, since yours was rudely interrupted. I know you're hungry, so there's no way of getting out of it."

"Hmf, fine, but at least let me walk the rest of the way there!"

"As you wish."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

While they were walking, Ritsuka hesitantly reached over and grasped Soubi's hand, lacing their fingers together. Soubi looked down and smiled at the now embarrassed boy. He gently squeezed his hand, and was surprised to feel a slight pressure come back to him.

They found a cute little café and walked inside. Even though they were seated right away, it took a few minutes for the waitress to take their orders. When she finally arrived, her eyes immediately went to Soubi. She glanced over to take Ritsuka's order, but when she started to speak, it was only meant for the blonde. As she left to go give their orders, she glanced back and glared at Ritsuka before anyone could see it.

A fuming Ritsuka had a death grip on the older man's hand, which was a clear sign that he was jealous. Soubi leaned over so that only Ritsuka could hear him. "Don't worry love; I've only got eyes for you."

This brought his spirits up, so when the waitress came back with their food, Ritsuka reached across the table to get a fistful of Soubi's shirt and pulled him forward, pressing his lips over the blonde's and smirked as heard a gasp from the waitress. After he broke the kiss, the whole café had turned to look at them. His face was instantly red as he sat back down to eat quietly and wonder what got into him.

Their meal was fairly quiet after that, minus the few whisperings going on around them. After Soubi paid, they headed back out. Ritsuka noticed that everyone was watching him and Soubi leave the café together, so he sped out of there and down the street.

Soubi caught up to him and wrapped his arm around Ritsuka's shoulder, "Heh, you're so cute when you're like this. I love you Ritsuka." Ritsuka glanced up and saw loving eyes bore back into his. He pulled out of Soubi's grip and tugged at his hand. "Let's just go, Soubi."

"_Now I understand."_

Ritsuka dragged Soubi all the way back to his house where they ran up to Ritsuka's room and locked the door behind them. With a mischievous grin, Ritsuka closed the gap between them and crashed his lips against his sentouki's. Gladly accepting, Soubi ran his hands up and down his sacrifice's back. As Ritsuka sifted his hands through Soubi's straw-like hair, he earned himself a deep, low moan that emanated through Soubi's lips. Arousing him even more, Ritsuka took a risk and shyly slid his tongue into Soubi's mouth. Tongues clashed and battled for dominance, but in the end it was the experienced one that came out on top, literally. Soubi had Ritsuka trapped under him as he pressed kisses along Ritsuka's collarbone and down his newly exposed chest. Shifting up on the bed gave Soubi more milky white flesh to tease and torment.

Soon enough, you could hear moans of pleasure and hard panting through the door that led to Ritsuka's room. Screams filled the house all through the night, as well as a high pitched "Soooubi!" for the finale.

Both out of breath, Soubi leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching and watched as the haziness left Ritsuka's pupils. He loved seeing his love exposed under him and ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair until two dark, fuzzy ears fell into his palm.

As sleep overcame the couple, Soubi heard a whispered 'I love you, too' pass through Ritsuka's delicately bruised lips before they fell into a peaceful slumber, lying in the same comforting position they both woke up in.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**A/N- So as I said above, this is a rewrite. I'm hoping it's better than the original, but I won't know unless you review! Remember, criticism is greatly accepted and highly recommended!**

**Much luv,  
****XOiHeaRTMiLoOX**


End file.
